El aburrimiento, el libro y el ¿Freiwe? Mala Combinación
by Amy.Cullen.Black
Summary: Bella Swan está aburrida en su casa sin nada que hacer. ¿Cómo matar el tiempo? Una personas normal dibujaría, escucharía música, leería... Pero Bella tiene métodos algo...raros. ¿He escuchado "Diablo" por ahí? One-shot


_**:.:****El aburrimiento, el libro y el ¿Freiwe? Mala Combinación:.:**_

**Autor: Amy. Cullen .Black**

**Disclaimer: No soy S. Meyer, por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque por ahora estamos en trámites para tener por lo menos a Eddie)**

**Summary: Bella Swan está aburrida en su casa sin nada que hacer. ¿Cómo matar el tiempo? Una personas normal dibujaría, escucharía música, leería... Pero Bella tiene métodos algo...raros. ¿He escuchado "Diablo" por ahí? One-shot**

**Nº de palabras: 3,642 palabras (según Fanfiction)**

**Personaje principal: Isabella (Bella) Swan**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Tu personaje favorito" del foro La salida del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

¡Qué aburrimiento!  
Me encontraba tumbada en el sofá de mi casa con las piernas en el respaldo y la cabeza colgando mirando un punto fijo en la mesa del salón. Las piernas las columpiaba hacia delante y atrás, por hacer algo porque a éste paso me dormiría. ¿Y por qué no lo hacía? Porque era una forma de decir, no podía; el tope de las horas ya lo había hecho esta mañana, levantándome a la 1 del medio día. ¡La 1 de la tarde! Que yo recuerde, nunca me había levantado tan tarde, así que nada de dormir. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Recoger? Ya lo había hecho ayer. ¡Toda la tarde! Maldición, ahí si que no estaba aburrida. Además, lo que quedaba hoy ya estaba hecho... ¿Leer? Nop. Necesitaba ir urgentemente a una librería en Seattle. Todos los libros que había en mi habitación me los sabía ya de memoria. ¿Ver la tele? Nada. _Da la casualidad_ de que se ha estropeado y papá no ha podido arreglarla antes de marcharse a trabajar. ¿Salir a la calle? ¡Ja, con el frío que hace, no! Prefiero quedarme aquí calentita. Así que aquí me veis. Intentando hallar algo para divertirme para lo que queda de tarde, que es muuucha.  
Y ahora vosotras os preguntaréis, ¿qué le pasa? Oh, pues fácil. ¡Edward se ha ido! A ver, no penséis mal. Se ha ido de caza con la familia, todo el fin de semana. Nada de dejarme para irse por ahí. No le dejaría, esta vez, iría y lo traería a casa de la oreja si hace falta. En fin, que estoy sola en casa, sin mi amado Edward a mi lado. Podría llamarlo, decirle que volviera a casa porque le echaba de manos (cosa que hacía), pero no era tan ruin. Estaba con su familia y no iba a estropearle la salida con mis niñerías. Además, solo quedaba 13 horas para verlo. ¡Yupi! No, eso no ayudaba nada.  
Estaba empezando a sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en el cerebro y me empezaba a marear, por lo que cambié de posición y me coloqué horizontal en el sofá, con los pues aún el respaldo.  
Un suspiro involuntario salió de mis labios.  
Cerré los ojos y en mi interior empecé a contar los segundos que pasaban. Cuando llegué al 420 me cansé y dejé de contar. Ahora para hacerlo mas animado en mi mente me imaginé a una Alice cogiendo ropa de la tienda y la tiraba a los brazos de Jasper. _Una prenda, dos prendas, tres prendas, cuatro prendas, cinco prendas, seis prendas, siete prendas... ciento quince prendas..._ El pobre Jasper estaba que no podía con tanto, se le caían de los brazos por lo que una dulce Esme los seguía detrás recogiendo la ropa tirada y poniéndola en su sitio. Mientras, a su lado, Emmet se encontraba levantando unas pesas. (¿Desde cuando las tiendas de ropa venden pesas?) _Uno, abajo, dos, abajo, tres, abajo, cuatro, abajo, cinco, abajo, seis, abajo, siente, abajo, ocho, abajo..._ La despampanante y bellísima Rosalie a unos metros mas allá, contaba a su misma vez, pero diferenciando las veces que los brazos de su Oso se tensaban al subir el objeto. Carlisle que acababa de entrar en... este sitio, se colocó al lado de la dependienta, que no podía verle la cara; y con una mirada de resignación a su pequeña hija adoptiva, de su billetera empezó a sacar billetes mientras los contaba. _Un dólar, dos dólares, tres dólares, cuatro dólares, cinco dólares, seis dólares, siete dólares, ocho dólares, nueve dólares..._ Y mi Edward se encontraba en un rincón intentando esconderse de...  
¡AUCH!  
Me llevé ambas manos a la frente mientras cerraba los ojos y siseaba de dolor. Algo me acaba de dar y me había dolido. ¿Qué diablos a sido? Abrí los ojos poco a poco, asustada de apareciera una cara me asustara, pero no había nadie. Me incorporé despacito y apoyé los pies en el suelo... bueno, no el suelo. Miré hacia abajo. En lugar donde estaban apoyados mis pies vi un enorme libro y a su lado un pluma (Pero no una pluma de boli, no. Una pluma de verdad) blanca. La tapa era un color rojo escarlata con adornos dorados en los filos.  
Con mucho cuidado los cogí del suelo y vi que pesaba _bastante_. Dejé la pluma a mi lado en el sofá y el libro lo apoyé en mis piernas.  
**_"Shinbuo anakoi ti fermanei desae of"_ **Leí mientras con mi mano derecha acariciaba las letras en relieve, también doradas.

¿Qué era esto? Desconfiada, miré a mi alrededor intentando encontrar el gracioso o graciosa de ésto. Vamos... ¿cómo había podido aparecer este libro, darme a mi, y caer en el suelo sin nadie a mi lado? Seguro que era unos de los Cullen, mas específico Emmet, que había venido antes y quería gastarme una broma. Ja, pero no. Ya no era una ingenua chica del principio; había construido mis defensas contras "Las bromas de Emmie". Dejando el libro a un lado mío, me levanté e inspeccioné y busqué por toda la casa, sin encontrar nada. Media hora mas tarde estaba de vuelta en el sofá y como el principio. No había sido Emmet. ¿Entonces? ¿De verdad había caído del _cielo_?  
Bueno... era una _posibilidad_, porque ¿qué otra?  
Volví a coger el libro y apoyarlo en mi regazo, y dispuesta a averiguar algo abrí la portada. Una página en blanco. La pasé y vi otra igual, salvo que en la esquina inferior izquierda había escrito algo, con una letra (como un garabato) que se parecía a la mía. **_"Shintoez"_ **¿Qué significaba? ¿Alguna lengua indígena de los poblados de la selva? Espera... ¿qué tendrían ellos contra mí para tirarmelo? Volví a pasarla y esta vez apareció en el centro de la página (que ahora era de color morado) las mismas palabras de la portada en amarillo, añadiéndole abajo dos palabras más: **_"Giney Todeia"_** Como la tapa era dura, la dejé que se apoyara en mis piernas y con las manos derecha fui pasando varias páginas a la vez. Me dí cuenta de que las demás hojas habían cambiado de color y ahora eran negras y sus palabras en blancas. Todos eran palabras. A lo mucho, podría haber visto unos 10 dibujos entre tantas páginas distintas.  
De forma aleatoria, paré de pasarlas y me quedé en una llena de garabatos en la parte derechas y en izquierda se encontraba un dib... Espera, ¿Se le puede llamar a eso un dibujo? Partiendo de una línea horizontal recta, en el medio y unos centímetros a sus lados, partían líneas verticales, pero éstas eran onduladas. Abajo había una frase en letras diminutas.  
**_Azcue fo corur, enupendi tesd visitt o mei que discuper_**, traté de leer en voz baja. ¿Qué diablos era esto? ¿Que significaba? Se parecía bastante a los conjuros de los hechiceros... ¿Eran de ellos? O... ¡Díos mio! ¡¿Y si es un libro satánico e invoco al diablo?!, me alarmé. Con rapidez, aparté el libro y me coloqué a cinco metros de él, de pie mirándolo fijamente. ¿Y si lo había echo? Maldición, ahora no solo me conocerían por Bella Patosa Swan, también sería Bella Satánica Swan. ¿Y si ahora aparecía? ¿Y si me llevaba con él como pago? O mejor dicho... ¡Mi alma! No, ni hablar. Ya tengo yo bastante con que Edward piense que no tiene alma para que ahora me la _quiten_ a mí.  
Maldición, maldición, maldición... ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Llamo a la policía? ¿A Edward? A... ¿Un exorcista? ¡No tenía ni idea! ¿Qué se hace en situaciones como éstas? Seguro con Carlisle, que ha vivido muuucho tiempo, lo sabe. Debería llamar... pero ¿qué digo? _Edward, cariño, ¿A qué no sabes que me ha pasado? Si.. pues... mira, estaba aburrida en mi cuarto echándote de menos, cuando de pronto me encuentro con un libro. El libro... es...mmm... ¿Satánico? Eh, ¡No te rías! Y yo como tonta, he leído unas palabrillas y bueno...esto...¿creoqueheinvocadoalDiablo? Hmpf..._ Como se lo diga así...No, mejor no. Con lo protector que es...¿me metería en una burbuja? ¿Me enviaría al espacio? Eh... prefiero quedarme aquí.  
Pero, ¿QUE HAGO? Frenética miré a lo largo de toda la habitación pero no encontré nada extraño, nada anormal o maligno. ¿Y se me estaba equivocan...?  
¡BOOOOM! ¡PLOOF!

Un fuerte estruendo sonó por toda la casa. Asustada, di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás instintivamente. Al lado del sofá, lugar donde había estado hace un momento y se encontraba muy cerca, una columna de humo morada apareció de la nada. Volví a dar otro paso atrás, mientras tragaba saliva y los pelos se me ponían de punta. ¿Qué era eso?  
Poco a poco el humo se fue difuminando dando paso a... ¿qué?  
En el lugar donde debería estar un joven hermosos pero letal, llamado Diablo (según mi mente) se encontraba un viejo de no mas de un 1 metro de alto. En la parte alta de su cabeza no tenían ni un solo pelo (incluso me parecía ver el reflejo de la lámpara en ella), al contrario que en la cara. Una enorme barba gris, con bigote, le adornaba la parte de abajo de la cara. Ésta le llegaba por la cintura, acabado en un rizo de lo más cómico. Sus ojos era de color morado y tenía una enorme nariz encorvada y llena de verrugas. De entre los pelos de su barba, pude ver un traje que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, pies incluidos; de color verde limón. Sus ojos reflejaban furia y enfado, que en vez de asusutarme, me divirtió. Era feo, pero su fealdad era muy mona.  
-¡Fesifrue guidues, opeanfedd dlo jasdersa bubaio!- exclamó con una voz bastante aguda. Me hizo gracia, por lo que unas risillas se me escaparon. ¿Qué era... eso? Aunque no haya entendido ni una palabra de lo haya dicho, había puesto tanto empeño que se había puesto rojo, por lo que me imaginaba lo que podía ser.  
-¿Qué eres...?- susurré mas para mi. Vamos... éste... ser, no era el Diablo. ¡Menudas pintas!  
-Oh, ¿éste soso idioma?- volvió a hablar con su chirriante voz, y en... un perfecto inglés.  
-¿Sabes hablar Inglés?- me asombré. El hombre enanito (como lo había apodado) entrecerró los ojos mirándome fijamente, cuando de pronto chasqueó los dedos y, de la nada, desapareció para volver a aparecer encima del sofá de pie.  
-¿Me tomas por tonto, niñata? ¡Tengo mis 500 años recién cumplidos!  
-...¿Felicidades?- dije a media voz, incapaz de decir otra cosa. ¿Ésto era verdad? ¿O solo era mi imaginación? ¿Me había vuelto loca?  
-Tsé, los niños de ahora... Pero volvamos al tema de aquí. ¡¿Dónde tienes mi libro?!  
-¿Qué libro? ¡Oye, yo no te he quitado ni robado nada; no me acuses de lo que no tengo nada que ver!  
-¡¿Cómo que no?!- cada vez se estaba poniendo mas rojo. Me estaba asustando un poco. ¿Y si explotaba?- Tú tienes mi libro de los hechizo, ¿cómo si no me has invocado, niñita?  
-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme "niñita"? Tengo 18 años-refunfuñé, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-¡Ja! Para los Freiwe como nosotros solo eres un bebé.  
-¿Freiwe?  
-¿Es que no sabes nada?- masculló para sí- Los Freiwes son una longeva raza de hechiceros o brujos que viven en las praderas alejados de los estúpido humanos.  
¿Qué diablos le pasaba a mi cabeza? Enserio...¿brujos? Esto no puede ser verdad... era... ¡un sueño! ¡Claro! Me había quedado dormida y todo esto era un agradable sueño/terrible pesadilla en el que pronto me despertaría mi amado Edward. Porque esto no es... normal.  
-¿Cómo los gnomos?- chisté siguiéndole el juego. Ya que estábamos me iba a divertir.  
-¡Cómo osas compararnos con esas criaturas del demonio!- exclamó, y los pelos de su barba empezaron a cambiar de color de forma aleatoria. Primero rojo, amarillo, azul, verde, rosa, morado...  
Oh, oh.  
-¡Ni si te ocurra volver a decir eso!- de sus manos empezaron a salir chispas rojas- ¡Nosotros, los nobles Freiwes, iguales a los mal nacidos de los gnomos! ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieran ellos!  
Sus ojos se oscurecieron.  
Dí un paso hacia atrás mientras lo miraba con precaución. Había metido la pata.  
-L-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No lo voy a volver a decir- dije, intentando hacerme oír entre todo su griterío. Poco a poco se fue calmando. Cuando ya lo estuvo del todo, se bajó del sofá de un salto y con sus cortas piernas se fue acercando a mí.  
¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?  
-Ya no existe el respeto. Estos humanos son cada vez peores...-mascullaba para sí, mientras seguía caminado hacia mí, mirándome fijamente. Llegó a mi altura, bueno, altura no es la mejor pagaba; le sacaba por lo menos 3 cabezas. Aunque pareciera raro, Alice era mas alto que él. ¡Tengo que llamarla! Tiene que verlo...bueno, espera, ¿esto no era un sueño? Ya ni sabía donde estaba.  
Lo que pasó a continuación, no me lo habría imaginado (¡Era un sueño!) nunca. El hombre enanito sonrió, con una sonrisa que la catalogué como siniestra, y alzó las dos manos para después posarla a ambos lados de mi cadera.  
-¡PERVERTIDO!- grité mientras con mi mano derecha le di una buena cachetada y me alejaba. Menos mal que no estaba Edward, si no ya le habría arrancado la cabeza. ¿Qué se creía?- ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?!- le reproché furiosa.  
El hombre enanito volvió su cara hacia mí (se la había ladeado por el golpe) y vi nítidamente en su mejilla derecha, la marca de mi mano. Glups. Se iba a enfadar de nuevo, pero se lo merecía.  
-Maldita niñata, ahora te vas a enterar...-gruñó, y a continuación empezó a recitar unas palabras con el lenguaje parecido al que estaba en el libro que me tiraron... ¡Claro! ¡Ese era el libro al que refería cuando apareció! ¡¿Cómo no me había podido dar cuenta antes?! Si lo hubiera sabido, todo esto no habría pasado y ahora mismo no estaría el hombre enanito intentando hechiz...  
¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ INTENTANDO HACER?!  
Con horror lo miré mientras el hombrecillo seguí recitando y de sus manos empezaba a salir chispas roja. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, me repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, intentando hayar algún plan, que me ayudara a escapar de aquí. Vale, era un sueño; pero no quería morir en él, eso no estaba en mis planes al seguirle la corriente.  
No me dio tiempo a pensar nada mas, de sus manos las chispas rojas se unieron y formando una luz escarlata, la dirigió hacía mi. Asustada a mas no poder, sentí como me rodeaba y me hacia flotar un poco. Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio en el que sentía un nudo en la garganta. Poco a poco mi corazón se fue calmando y entreabrí los ojos para toparme de bruces una enorme "columna" madera. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué había puesto en MI casa? Abrí los ojos completamente...  
¡Dios mío!  
No puede ser... no... Eso no era una "columna"... ¡Era un pata de una mesa! ¡Esa era la mesa de mi salón! No... no... Y eso de su lado... mi sofá gigante...¡¿Había encogido?!

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que sí. Era exactamente mi salón pero a GRAN escala.  
Maldición, maldición, maldición... ¡¿Qué me había hecho ese viejo gruñón?!  
-¿Qué ocurre, niñita? ¿Por qué esa cara?- se burló el viejete desde su altura...Diablos, era mas alto que yo, y ahora, me estaba empezando a dar miedo.  
-¡Devuelveme a mi tamaño normal!- le chillé, y para mi horror escuché que mi voz sonaba como un pito. Parecida a cuando juegas con el Helio. ¡No me gustaba!  
-¿Por qué?  
¿Se atrevía a preguntarme eso?  
-¡PORQUE LO DIGO YO!- grité enfadada.  
Se empezó a reír.  
-Y debería hacerte caso, ¿no?- dijo con voz burlona- Ah, claro, por supuesto. Como has sido tan buena conmigo desde que llegué, o mejor dicho, me obligaste a venir.  
_Bella; respira, inspira, respira, inspira, respira, inspira..._  
-Mira viejo de pacotilla...-empecé a decir en voz baja que creo que ni lo llegó a escuchar, pero rápidamente me retracté. Si me tenía que ganar su _favor_, debía ser _buena_ -A ver, señor... ¿Frowie?  
-¡Soy un Freiwe!- se enfadó.  
Maldición. A este paso...Será mejor que empecemos de nuevo.  
-Pues, señor Freiwe. Siento mucho si le he causado algún mal, no era de mi intención por lo que ruego que me disculpe.-me le pedí perdón- Y para la próxima vez, le pediría que dejara sus manos metidas en los bolsillos...-dije para mí esto último, pero para mi desgracia me escuchó.  
Diablos, este no era mi día...  
-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de las manos? Yo no he hecho nada- se hizo el indignado, el muy canalla...  
-¡¿Cómo que no, viejo estúpido?! ¡Me estabas metiendo mano por toda la cara!- ¿encima lo negaba? Las manos me empezaron a picar. Quería darle torta de toda la cara, pero para mi mala suerte, había empequeñecido y me lo dolería mas a mí.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mí, niñita?- _Y dale con niñita..._ -Yo soy un honorable Freiwe, de larga dinastía. No soy una gentuza. Además, tengo a mi Cresa esperando... Creo que debería irme, como llegue tarde a casa se va a enfadar...  
¡Ja! Parecía un tipo malo, pero en verdad solo era un hombre dominado por su mujer. ¡Arriba las mujeres! Si, será mejor que te vayas, y déjame en paz, ¡pero devuelveme a mi tamaño normal!, que como vuelva Edward y no me encuentre... Y si me descubre, me llevará a su casa con los demás, y Emmet allí... no, mejor que no me vea así, o si no me lo recordará por el resto de mi vida (la cual quiero que sea laaaarga)  
-Podrías, por favor, si te vas a ir, devolverme mi cuerpo normal- le pedí. Desde mi altura pude ver como hacía una muesca disconforme.  
Vamos... no le costaba nada, ¿no? Se iba a ir, y ya cada uno nos olvidaríamos del otro. ¡Qué no me deje así!  
Estuvo pensando unos segundos en silencio (en los que me preguntaba que estaría pensando por las muecas graciosas que hacía, causando que su barba se moviera de un lado para el otro) hasta que, al parecer, se decidió. Soltando un gran suspiro, se agachó (en cuclillas) para quedarse mirándome.  
-¿Dónde tienes el libro?- simplemente preguntó. Alargó su mano derecha y, la acercó a mí.  
Lo próximo que me dí cuenta es que me había cogido, y como si fuera un bicho, me había posado en su palma y se había levantado.  
Rápidamente me agarré a unos de sus dedos (llenos de arrugas) para no caerme. ¡¿Qué hacía?!  
-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡SUELTAME! ¡BÁJAME!- chillé. Escuché como se reía. Maldito...  
-No tienes que preocuparte, niña. No te voy a hacer nada.  
-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡TE DIGO QUE ME BAJES, QUE ME DEJES EN EL SUELO!- repetí, asustada. ¿Y si me caía? Había mucha distancia...  
-¿Dónde está mi libro?  
¡¿QUÉ LIBRO?!

·  
Ah, si. ¡El que me dio la cabeza!  
-¡La última vez lo vi en el sofá!- grité desesperada. Que cogiera el maldito libro y me dejara en paz.  
-¿El sofá? Mmmm... Ah, allí- exclamó tras haber inspeccionado la estancia. Se dirigió hacia el lugar a paso rápido.  
Estaba segura que si me apretaba mas contra su dedo, lo haría explotar.  
De no muy buena forma me dejó al sofá, causando que rebotara ante la superficie blanda.  
El hombre enanito se acercó hasta el libro (el ENORME libro para mí) y con una sonrisa en sus labios lo cogió. ¿Podía con él? Bueno, parecía que no lo haría; tan pequeño y flacucho...  
-Aquí estás- exclamó contento. Muy bien, lo tienes; ahora DEVUÉLVEME MI CUERPO- Te he estado buscado por casa. Me preocupé al no encontrarte. No vuelva a hacerme esto.  
¿Enserio? ¿Ahora habla con los libros?  
-Ejem- me hice notar. El viejete me miró con la ceja alzada. _Perdón por molestarte Señor Me-dedico-a-hacer-mas-pequeños-a-los-que-me-enfada n-cuando-en-realida-se-defendían-de-mí._-Ahí tienes un libro, ¿me devuelves mi cuerpo?  
-Oh, es verdad, se me olvidaba  
_Por supuesto, cuando haces un hechizo a alguien que te está pidiendo que se lo quite, es normal que se olvide. No tiene mucha importancia, ¿verdad?_  
Volvió su mirada hacia el libro, y con un movimiento de mano, salió un luz que de nuevo me rodeó. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos. Al poco los volví a abrir, y me fue imposible no soltar un suspiro de alegría al ver que volvía a estar todo como antes. Había vuelto a mi tamaño.

-Ahora me voy- dijo el viejo. Sin dirigirme ninguna mirada ni volver a decir mas, con _¡plof!_ se marchó del lugar dejándome totalmente sola.  
Tras su marchas, el salón, ahora me parecía un lugar desierto. No mas gritos, no mas hechizos, no mas viejos cascarrabias...¿Había pasado todo esto de verdad? ¿O simplemente había sido todo un producto de mi imaginación? Vamos, todo era muy irreal. Un libro que caer de la nada, aparece un viejo, se enfada y me hace el cuerpo mas pequeño y, tras, encontrar SU libro desaparece...  
_Pero_, dijo una débil voz en mi cabeza,_ ¿no tienes como novio a un vampiro? ¿Su familia no lo son también? ¿Tu mejor amigo no es un hombre lobo?_  
En ese momento, escuché como se abría la puerta de la entrada.  
-¡Bella, ya estoy en casa!- escuché la voz de mi padre.  
Sonreí. Sin saber como, al final había pasado lo que quedaba de tarde de forma rápida. Ya solo quedaba la noche para volver a ver a Edward.  
-¡Hola, papá!  
Empecé a andar hacia la cocina para hacer la cena, cuando junto al sofá, en el suelo, dando prueba que todo había sido verdad; vi que se encontraba una_ larga pluma blanca._

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ^^**

**¿Reviews? :)**


End file.
